Mary Anne in London
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne is thrilled to be in London twice; one for music videos and the other for a contest that her school is doing for a project that is about London. She'll have a fun time.
1. The Dinner Date

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was at school in Science class when an announcement came to report to the auditorium right away. In the auditorium, after we all sat down, the principal came on stage.

"I have a big announcement to make. There is going to be a contest. One lucky winner in each grade will travel to London, England for a week to compete against other schools and that winner would remain there for another week," announced the principal.

Awesome! We'd be doing a project about London on a poster board.

"The project is due in three weeks and just turn them in to your History teacher," continued the principal.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm a 14-year-old ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I did an essay about London and I was one of those lucky winners from History class to London. At that time, I won again and the prizes were no homework pass for a week and two trips: one in Florida and the other was Hollywood.

"I bet you would win again," whispered my adopted Meredith Sousa who lived in London.

"We'll see what happens first," I whispered back.

I'm looking forward for that. After school, my friends, Meredith, my adopted brother, Carlos Peters, and I went shopping to get poster boards. Only Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey go to Stoneybrook Middle School as seven graders or my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, who is baby-sitting for the Arnold twins for the afternoon.

"Do we have any glue at the house?" I asked Meredith and Carlos.

"I think so. Why don't we buy one just in case?" asked Carlos.

"Good thinking," I agreed.

We did. The others already had glue at their houses.

"We can gather information on London at the library," said Claudia Kishi.

Her mom is a head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library.

"Okay. Great idea," I said. "I do know that's where some movies take place like Disney's _The Parent Trap_ with Lindsey Lohan in that and _Annie: A Royal Adventure_."

"That's true. You can use that information for your project," said Kristy.

"I'll make a list," I said. "I'll look online first."

After we paid the project supplies, we went over to the library.

"I'll go check for Mom," said Claudia.

After I made a list of ideas what I should do for the project. I went to the computer area. I used my library card to go on. A couple of those movies are one of them. Actors and actresses are born and grew up and some others died there. Then, Meredith came by to join me.

"Could I add you since you came here as an exchange student from London, Meredith?" I asked.

"Good idea. You can use a picture of me and my family," said Meredith.

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

I added her to the list. I don't need to look up on her. I'll just type everything under each picture. I like to check stuff online for any poster board projects. I only do books for essays.

"I wonder if Dad might have more ideas. I got World War II on the list. I already did the bombing on that essay," I said.

"I'm sure you can use it again," said Meredith.

"You know what? You're right on that," I agreed. "That happened in 1940's anyway."

Remember when I said Lindsey Lohan version of _The Parent Trap_ takes place in London? That's easy to tell because there is another version of that movie. Hayley Mill, who played Susan and Shannon, is that one. Lindsey Lohan played Annie James and Hallie Parker. That's how easy I can tell apart. _Annie: A Royal Adventure_ also takes place in London like I said before. I printed those video cover pictures out and put them in my binder. I found a few places were bombed last year and printed that out, too. I found a quite few actors and actress from there. I already said that some British actors and actresses died there.

I finished looking up pictures in no time.

"That's all set. I'll just type stuff at home," I said checking my watch. "Mr. Hall is due to get me soon."

"This late?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah. We're going to _Friendly's_ in Stamford for dinner to meet the director at six-thirty. Jennifer had a dental appointment at four, so she had to cancel the studio session for today," I explained.

"How come with the director?" asked Meredith.

"We're having a meeting about two music videos that we're doing soon. In fact, they happen to take place in London next weekend," I said.

"Awesome," said Meredith.

"I know," I said thinking of an idea. "I wonder if I could add that, too. But the pictures won't be found online, so that's out unless I can save it to perform in London."

"You have some great ideas," said Meredith as we laughed.

At four-thirty, I left the library while the rest were checking out books. At home, I put my project aside. I'm not doing it tonight; I'll just wait until tomorrow. I took a shower at five. Then, I put on my blue shirt with a white skirt that I picked out last night. I was all set after I fixed my hair to redo the ponytail that was messed up for some reason.

I put on my black dress shoes at five-forty-five. Mr. Hall, who's the limo driver, is getting me at six. I've been with Cam Geary for about a year and he happens to be my favorite movie star! Jennifer Geary that I mentioned earlier is our manager.

I was outside, so I had my sweater on. Dad already knew I won't be home for dinner. In fact, I eat early at the studios to be all set and the others didn't have to worry about me to have supper at home. At six, the limo came and I went to it. Dad would be out of work by out. We arrived at _Friendly's_ by six-thirty and the director wasn't there yet. I heard that he's nice. Oh, good. Actually, it's the same one that we had before. I must have confused because he happens to be an identical twin of our regular director! Opps! But he didn't care.

When he arrived at exact six-thirty, I greeted him happily. When the hostess seated us, I sat next to Cam. After we ordered, we talked about our music videos. My music video is going to be _Fairy Tales_ and Cam is doing _Royal Wedding_.

They came out after Jennifer paid the bill.

"I can't wait to get started," said the manager.

At home, I got into my nightgown. Nobody was home yet. They came home an hour later while I was reading in front of the fireplace.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I smiled.

"How was dinner at _Friendly's_?" asked Dad as he came in to sit with me.

"Good," I said. "We talked about our music video. It's actually the same one we had before. And, guess what? This one was a twin of our regular director."


	2. Hurricane Stanley

The next day, at the studios, I told him about the project on London and said, "So, it's funny that we're doing the music videos in London since we're doing a project on it."

"That's cool," said Cam.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm starting the posterboard when I get home."

Later, at home, I was in the den on Dad's computer. I was typing the text for every picture I got. Meredith is giving me a picture of her after the rest have dinner. That took me almost an hour because Dad's computer was slow and would freeze on me. I did a little paragraph on Meredith first before that. Thank god I printed them. But of course, the printer is no help. The ink was running low after I printed the last one. I put them in my folder and headed to my room.

"The text is done," I said. "I need to tell Dad the ink for the printer's running low and it took me an hour to finish because the computer was slow and would freeze every 15 minutes."

"Boy," said Meredith.

"I know," I said. "I'm doing my poster board on the table to give me more room for the pictures."

"Good idea. I'll join you," said Meredith. "Oh, here's my picture."

She gave me the one with her and her family.

"I'd use tape for that one," said Meredith.

"Good thinking," I said.

Downstairs, good thing the table was big enough to have two posterboards. My posterboard title was going to be _London, England_. It was divided into three sections.

"I'll put the movies, actors, and actresses together on the right side to make things easier," I said.

"That's a better idea to do," said Meredith.

That's what I did. I left spaces for text in between. In fact, I had them on there before I added every picture on there. I put Meredith in the middle. She liked the way I wrote about her. I had the bombings below. Plus, I had the Buckingham Place on the left side. That was done in 20 minutes.

"You're done already?" asked Meredith.

"Yes," I replied.

"Gosh, I'm almost done with mine," said Meredith.

I put my name, grade, and date like it was instructed on the back after I stood it up. Dad came down.

"You're already done, Mary Anne?" asked Dad as I nodded.

"The posterboard project on London was very simple," I said showing it to him.

"Wow! You did a great job," said Dad.

"Thanks. Meredith told me I could add her since she's from there, so she gave me a picture of her and her family," I said.

"That's a nice idea," said Dad.

"I know. Our computer was giving me trouble because it was slow and would freeze every 15 minutes and took me almost an hour. Plus, when I printed the last one, the ink for the printer is running low. Thankfully, the last one had ink," I said.

"It happens to me often. I'll get more ink tomorrow on the way home from work," said Dad.

"Good idea," I said.

"I'll do texts tomorrow," said Meredith.

The next day, I turned my posterboard in to my History teacher first thing I went to school.

"Thank you, Mary Anne," said the teacher.

"No problem. Is that the only thing or are we supposed to do the essay as well?" I asked.

"Just the posterboard," replied the teacher.

"Okay. Just wondering," I said.

"That's fine," said the teacher.

Since I already went to my locker, I went to Science for my first period. Even though I have History after lunch, I didn't feel like waiting until then, so I'm glad I passed it in a bit early. In Science, we had a sub and boy, was she boring! She talks funny, studders, and laughs a bit. Every single student-except me-made fun of her. Thank god all we did was vocabulary.

After lunch, in History, we had a test and were done before the bell rang. After school, at the studios, I found out we'd be leaving for London by the plane Friday and return Monday morning, so I will not be in school on those days. Like the train, it takes overnight to get to London.

"I'll just the teachers tomorrow and remind them on Thursday," I said.

At home, I learned Dad had to work until eight, which I knew already.

"Dinner will be ready," said Sharon.

"Um, Sharon, you know I eat an early dinner with Cam so you don't have to worry about me," I said.

But I smiled anyway.

"Oh, yeah! I don't know why I forgot about that," said Sharon.

That's her. She's also disorganized, but I still love her though. Meredith and Carlos are home for dinner. Dawn's baby-sitting until nine. I fell asleep before dinnertime. Dad came home from work at seven-thirty.

"You're home early," said Sharon.

"We had to close early because we're due to have a hurricane at eight," said Dad.

"Really?" asked Sharon as he nodded.

"Should Dawn stay at the Barretts' since she's there until nine?" asked Dad.

"She's not coming home at all. Mrs. Barrett has to stay with a friend due to car trouble. She said she's using Mrs. Barrett's nightgown," said Sharon.

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about her," said Dad as my stepmom agreed.

I didn't know he was home because I was still asleep on the couch. That was when he came in the living room.

"She must be tired," said Dad.

"She's been like that since before dinnertime," said Sharon.

Twenty minutes later, the power went off, which woke me up, and I almost jumped! I got up to get a flashlight from the kitchen and turned it on. I don't know if Dad and Sharon got one, too. I guess they did before the power went off because Dad came down with it.

"I nearly jumped when the power went off," I said.

"I heard we're having a hurricane shortly, so we had to close early," said Dad. "It's going to be Hurricane Stanley."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Just tonight and tomorrow, so all of the schools will be closed," said Dad.

"Thank goodness I'm not leaving for London until Friday morning. I just found out earlier. I won't be in school that day or Monday since I'll be back that day. We'll be flying there," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know. I'll just tell the teacher the day after tomorrow, that's all and remind them on Thursday so they would know. I'm very excited about this," I said.

"I bet," smiled Dad. "We should go in the basement before the hurricane arrives."

I remember we had a hurricane for a week twice, but thank god, this one would be only two days. In the basement, I decided to put my pjs on in case I get cold. The rest were already in their pjs. I'm glad Dawn would be safe otherwise I'd be worried about her. I don't want to lose my only stepsister. I'd cried about that for days.

The hurricane did begin at eight like Dad mentioned. I was cold down there, so I put my rope on to warm myself up. At least Tiger's with me. I certainly didn't want to lose my favorite birthday present.


	3. The Breathing Issue

In the middle of the night, I was having a terrible dream. It was about Kayla being killed by Hurricane Lucas. I woke up after that part. Dad noticed as he came to me.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. Kayla was killed when her house collapsed by Hurricane Louis," I said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, it'll be okay," said Dad comforting me while I was hugging him.

The next day, I was still sleeping at eight-thirty when the others got up and didn't get up until two hours later.

"Morning," said Dad.

"Morning," I said.

I still had my robe on because I was still freezing.

"I wish we would have a fireplace down here to keep us warm," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

That afternoon, I was nauseous and was drinking a bottle of water. Somehow, it went away after that- thankfully! One more thing: I had a pneumonia not long ago and it caused to have breathing issues. In fact, I had the pneoumonia twice and the breathing problem got worse. Fun, right? I keep the tubes with me in case I need it. I haven't had the problem in awhile- knock on wood.

Later, I was coughing and nearly threw up when I covered my mouth rushing to the bathroom and started vomiting. Dad noticed that and came in to be with me.

"It's okay, Mary Anne, I'm here," said Dad.

After that, I was still coughing. Plus, I began to have that breathing issue. I got the tube and put it on me. The breathing problem is a very scary thing to deal with. Too bad I'd be like that for life. I wish I didn't have it. I felt better after ten minutes.

The hurricane ended later that night and we were back upstairs. Dad came up with the tube as just I was about to have that issue again and put it on me. That took me an hour to breathe better. I was relaxing on the couch for now.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine. I just want to relax for a bit," I replied.

"Okay, honey," said Dad.

"Dinner's going to be ready. We're having grilled cheese while Mom is having a tofu sandwich," said Carlos.

"Alright. I'm letting Mary Anne rest for now," said Dad.

I must have fallen asleep five to ten minutes later because Dad came in to noticing that.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up a little. "It's time for supper."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second or two," I said.

"Take your time," said Dad.

Just as I got up, I couldn't breathe again and grabbed my breathing tube to put it on. Even though the tube is a pain, it helps me breathe better.

"Is she coming?" asked Sharon.

"Let her take her time. She's having a hard time to breathe," said Dad who noticed the tube on me,

"Why don't she take a break from cleaning the kitchen for tonight? Carlos and I can take over," said Meredith.

"That would be a better idea," agreed Dad.

After I was able to breathe better, I was starting to get a headache.

"Are you okay now, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"I'm starting a headache. Mind if I just skip dinner?" I asked.

"Okay. You can," said Dad.

"I'm going to lie down in my room," I said.

"That's fine. Do you need your tube in case you need it?" asked Dad.

"I might as well get it," I responded.

"I can come up to give it to you after my meal, but if you need it, let me know," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

In my room, I was asleep when I was about to that breathing issue as usual.

"Dad," I called to him.

"Uh-oh. I better go get the breathing tube to give it to her. Excuse me," said Dad as he got up to grab it and rushed up to put it on me. "It'll be alright."

Then he noticed it was cracked.

"Your tube is cracked. I better take you to the hospital," said Dad as he got me and came down in a jiffy. "I'm taking her to the hospital. Her tube just cracked."

At the hospital, I was on a breathing machine along with oxygen. The doctor had already gave Dad the new breathing tube that won't break (I doubt that would happen). I could not breathe for an hour and a half. After that, I was home at last. I fell asleep in my room while Dad put the new tube on my night stand.

Sharon came by and said, "How is she doing?"

"She's asleep," said Dad. "We were there for an hour and a half."

In the middle of the night, I couldn't breath and had my tube on me. Trying not to cough while having the tube on is _not_ an easy thing to do. For some reason, that took me three hours to breathe me better.


	4. Mary Anne and Cam in London

The next day, I was tired when I got up. Dad knew about the breathing issue.

"You should stay home to help you rest," said Dad.

"I'll be fine. I'll just take a shower before I leave for school," I said.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" asked Dad as I nodded.

That's what I did and felt better. At school, I told the teachers I will not be in Friday or Monday since I would be in London. I added that Cam and I would be taking the eight o'clock flight that Friday morning and be back on Monday morning. That was all set. It was only Wednesday. They gave me homework to do while I'm in London.

Later that night, I decided to get homework done because I knew I would not have the time to do it since the music video is set for Saturday. Plus, the plane might be too bumpy to do homework. I even did today's homework. I finished it by eight pm. The next day, I passed it in to be all set.

Later that afternoon, I packed my suitcase. I'd be wearing a princess hat I wore for the CD cover we did on the day my house got burnt down. It got repaired about a week later. And, guess what I learned? Dad took a day off tomorrow and Monday to be with me all weekend! Sweet!

In the middle of the night, I was dreaming about a plane crash going to London and Kayla fell out. I couldn't find her.

"Kayla!" I called out from the dream.

I looked for her... until I saw her lifeless. She was pronounced dead afterwards.

"Kayla!" I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

"Dad," I aid after I woke up.

He came in going to me and said, "It's alright, honey. You had a bad dream."

"The plane crashed on its way to London and Kayla fell out. I couldn't find her anymore until I found her lifeless and she was pronounced later on," I said.

"Oh, it's okay now," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, I was up before six-thirty. Dad was already up and dressed when I came down dressed. Our suitcases were already near the door.

"Morning, today's the big day," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

Dad and I had a quick breakfast. We had maple brown sugar oatmeal. The limo came at seven and we got our suitcases as we headed out to the limo. We arrived at the airport by seven-twenty am. The plane arrived twenty-five minutes later and once after everyone else got off the plane; Dad, Cam, Jennifer, and I got on the plane.

"This is it," said Cam.

"I know. Our first time to do music videos out of the United States," I said as Cam agreed.

"The director is already in London. He got there yesterday," said Jennifer.

"You're telling us that again? You mentioned it yesterday during the meeting," said Cam.

"I agree with Cam," I said.

We remembered she told us that already.

"I figured I'd remind you," said the manager.

Cam and I just stared at each other.

"We remembered. You didn't have to remind us. We don't forget a thing," said Cam.

However, she kept reminding us all day long! Cam and I got sick of it.

"We get it now. You can stop telling us over and over about the director arriving in London yesterday," said Cam.

"I'll go join Dad. Excuse me," I said.

"Me, too," said Cam.

We got up to join Dad- thank goodness.

"I was hoping one of you would join me. I was getting lonely over here," said Dad as Cam and I laughed softly at that joke.

"Good one, Dad," I said. "Did you notice how many times Jennifer kept telling us about the director being in London yesterday? Cam and I knew about it during the meeting yesterday."

"I noticed. That must be driving you both crazy," said Dad.

"You bet," said Cam.

The next day, we were already in London. We were doing the music video later this afternoon. Jennifer thinks we were 'rude'.

"Rude? We were sick and tired of you telling us the same thing over and over again. Dad noticed that," I said.

At the plaza, Cam and I were glad to have our own room.

"She's getting worse than ever," said Cam as I agreed. "I'm ready to get rid of her and get another manager one day."

"I know," I said.

At noon, Jennifer still told us about the director is here on our way to the buffet.

"Here we go again," mumbled Cam as I just groaned.

Cam got so tired and he said in a low voice, "Shut up. Come on, Mary Anne, let's get our own table."

We walked ahead. Good thing that wasn't me because Dad disapproves that word. But this time, he might not blame us. He knew we're tired of it.

"How come you didn't say something?" asked Jennifer.

"Cam's not my child. And, they're getting tired of you telling them about the director. I don't blame them at all. That's why they switched their spots to be with me," said Dad. "They did nothing wrong."

Later, Jennifer **_finally_** apologized for driving us nuts. I was already in my princess costume at the time. At the Buckingham Palace, I was getting ready to go on the set. I was getting make-up done. I was on set after that.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" announced the director.

The song began with the flutes while I appeared from the castle.

"Someday I'll meet a prince and I'd be a princess. We'd be living in a castle far away. I know my dreams would come true. I know I believe in fairy tales. I would be your princess and I would you like to be my prince. I love fairy tales. They make your dreams come true," I sang as the flutes continued playing while I was going to the garden. "I know we'd make each other happy. We'd be a perfect couple. We'd be good parents and grandparents. I do believe in fairy tales. I dream to be a real life princess and you'd be a real live prince. We'd be living in a castle far, far away. I love fairy tales. They make your dreams come true."

The song kept playing while I sat on the bench.

"I can't wait to be your princess and I know you could hardly wait to be my prince. And, I'd be your new queen while you would be a king. Won't you please make our dreams come true?" I sang as the song ended.

"And, cut!" announed the director as I got off the set. "You were wonderful."

"Thanks. I had fun. The garden part was so beautiful," I said.

Later, Cam did his music video. I was in it. I played the bride in that princess costume and he was the groom. That was fun and the other best music video to be ever made. The wedding was in the garden.


	5. The Good News and the Terrible News

*warning- a character dies in this chapter*

The following day, we were on our way back home after we took the eight o'clock flight and we got back the next day. At home, I unpacked my suitcase. Cam and I decided to take a day off from the studios today and resume tomorrow. That night, Dawn told me the project is due tomorrow.

"I don't need to worry about that. That was already passed in a week ago. You knew that," I told her.

On Thursday, the announcement came on for the entire grade to attend the auditorium because the winners are going to be announced. I sat with Kaylee and Kristy.

Once everyone came, the principal came on the stage and said, "Welcome, students, you all did a terrific. But like I said, there is one winner in each grade. First, I'll begin with ninth grade. Congratulations to Mary Anne Spier. When I announce your names, please come on stage."

Wow! I won again! I got on stage feeling excited. The others were tenth grader; Derek Andrews, my friend, Muriel River, whose in eleventh grader, and Manuel 'Manny' Lopez from twelfth grade.

"Congratulations again to Mary Anne, Derek, Muriel, and Manny as they're on their way to London, England to compete against other schools from different states by performing their winning posterboards," announced the principal as everyone applauded.

In History, the teacher gave me the permission slip for London. The winners are leaving a week from Sunday by train at eight-thirty am. After school, in the limo, I told Cam all about it.

"Wonderful," said Cam.

"Besides me, there are Derek Andrews, my good friend, Muriel Rivers, and Manny Lopez from the other grades. I might remain in London for another week if I win. We'll be leaving a week from Sunday," I explained.

"That's cool," said Cam.

"I can't wait," I grinned.

Later, at home, I didn't feel very well all of sudden. I was preparing supper when my stomach starting to bug me. Thankfully, Carlos was helping me.

"Are you okay?" asked Carlos.

"My stomach isn't feeling well. I'll go take some TUMS," I said.

"Why don't you relax while I finish cooking?" asked Carlos.

"Oh, good. Thank you," I said with a smile.

I went to get TUMS. When Dad came home, he came by when he noticed I was in the bathroom vomiting.

"Are you alright, peanut?" asked Dad as he went to put his work stuff away and came in to comfort me while I was still puking. "It'll be okay now."

After I threw up two more times, I felt fine. The next day, at school, we had an English that contains ten multiple choices, five true or false, and an open response for an essay question. I was done 20 to 25 minutes later. I was about the third one and passed it in. The essay question: if you could make one wish, what would it be? My answer was wishing Kayla was alive. Adding wishing more fundraisers we would do, the longer she would live. I added we did everything together. I add that I miss her and trying hard to forget her. It's very tough to do so.

After school, the limo was running late. It was almost three-thirty in the afternoon. I was doing my homework while I was waiting. I was done and the limo still didn't show up and fifteen minutes flew by.

"Why is Mr. Hall running late?" I asked to myself.

And, noboday called me for _any_thing- not even Jennifer or Cam. Then, the phone rang and I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, you didn't leave yet?" asked Dad.

"The limo is running late. I haven't heard from anyone to tell me if it's going to be late or cancellations. It's three-twenty," I said checking my watch.

"That is odd," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed waiting at the door. "And, it's only Friday, not Saturday or Sunday."

"True," said Dad.

Just after we chatted, the phone rang and it was Jennifer saying Mr. Hall was in a limo accident.

"Uh-oh. When did that happen?" I asked.

"Just before two-forty-five, he was on his way to get you," replied Jennifer. "Cam was involved."

Whoa. Am I hearing this right? Cam was in a involved in a limo crash? Unbelievable.

"Are they okay?" I asked looking worried about that.

"Cam is going to be okay, but I'm afraid Mr. Hall died at the scene, so the studios is postponed until a new limo driver is hired," explained Jennifer.

"What? No! That's so unfair. How's Cam taking the news?" I asked.

"Very upset about it. He wants to continue, but I don't drive," said Jennifer.

I groaned as I hung up after we talked. I couldn't believe this. This remnds me on how my friend, Amelia Freeman, passed on. My eyes watered up thinking of that. No wonder why the limo never came. I dialed Dad's law office as his secretary and Muriel's mom, Cindy, answered.

"Stamford Law Office," said Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Cindy.

"Fine, I guess. Jennifer just phoned me to say there was a limo crash. Cam was in it and was fine, but Mr. Hall was killed. That means no studio sessions for awhile," I explained.

"Oh, that's awful," said Cindy.

"I know," I agreed.

"Your father is here. Want to talk to him?" asked Cindy.

"Yes please. I should tell him what's going on," I said.

"Okay," said Cindy.

Dad came on a few seconds later.

"You again?" teased Dad.

"Very funny. Jennifer just called me after you and I talked," I said as I told him the news.

"That's a shame. I liked him," said Dad.

"So did I. I thought he was joking. Thank god Cam lived, which all I care about, because if he was also killed, I'd be crushed because I like doing stuff with him," I said.

"I know, sweetheart," said Dad.


	6. Mary Anne in London

Later, I was in my room on my windowseat when Dad came home from work.

"How's Mary Anne? She told me everything," said Dad.

"Not very well," replied Sharon. "She told me about what happened, too. It's not the crash that's bugging her though. It reminded her on how Amelia Freeman got killed, remember?"

"Oh, I bet it does. She did tell me that when she called me to tell about it," said Dad. "I should go see her."

In my room, there was a knock on my door and Dad came in to be with me.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

I didn't even noticed him at first because I had my face buried near my pillow and my arm around me while I was sobbing. Dad was rubbing my shirt to comfort me.

"The memory about Amelia's death must be really bothering you after you learned about Mr. Hall, isn't it?" asked Dad as I turned over to him nodding. "It'll be okay."

"It's not only about Amelia, the news bugged me on how I felt about Kayla's death the most," I added wiping my tears.

"Oh, I'm sure it does," agreed Dad as I sat up and hugged him while I kept weeping. "It'll be alright, sweetie."

In the middle of the night, I woke up after having a bad dream about Kayla and Amelia being killed in a car crash at the same time. I was crushed when I found out about it. I sat up in bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith who noticed me.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Both Amelia and Kayla died in the car crash at once," I answered. "I have forgotten about Amelia and now, I'm starting to miss her a lot. I just can't seem to forget Kayla."

"I bet," said Meredith.

"I hope being in London would keep me busy," I said.

"I'm sure it would," said Meredith.

The next day, I wasn't in the mood to go to school. Dad had already signed the permission slip to London two days before.

That night, Sharon said, "Is Mary Anne going out with us?"

"She's not in the mood right now," said Dad. "She added the news about Amelia and Kayla's death bother her."

"It does?" asked Sharon as he nodded. "Oh."

A week later, I heard Cam and I are getting a new limo driver named Harnold James. I'll be leaving Sunday and I won't be here when he starts on Monday. On Sunday, I was at the train station with Derek, Muriel, and Manny waiting for the train to arrive. We got our winning posterboards that our teachers gave us the day before yesterday. I'm the only one who had an A+ while the rest had straight As.

Muriel has been supporting during the tough week. Amelia and Kayla's death still bug me a bit, but not much thankfully. My other friends including Kristy were supportive, too. The train arrives eight-twenty-five and we were in London the following day. We went to London Suites where the posterboard competition is held. And, it will take place on Friday evening at six.

On Friday, we got ready for the posterboard contest. I heard Stoneybrook High School is going third. I'd be going fourth since each school would be in ABC order. I'd be after Muriel. I don't mind at all. When it was my turn, I came on the stage going to my posterboard with a microphone.

"Good evening. My name is Mary Anne Spier and I'm a ninth grader from Stoneybrook High School. On one side, I did the movies first that took place here like _The Parent Trap _and _Annie: A Royal Adventure_. Lindsey Lohan's version was the one that took place here. Some actors were born and died here as well. The second side I did is my adopted sister, Meredith Sousa. She grew up here before she came to the United States to stay with my family as an exchange student. This is the picture of Meredith and her family that includes her parents and younger sister, Kara, who all got kiled when a tour bus blew up a few years apart. That's how my family decided to adopt Meredith," I explained holding the picture for everyone to see. "London used to have World War II way back in 1940s. The final side has a tour bus and the Buckingham Palace. It's very beautiful. You should see it in _Annie: A Royal Adventure_. Before I could conclude here, I'm a singer and actress myself with Cam Geary. I recently came here almost two weeks ago to make the music videos from our CD we made not long ago. Thank you."

After the final school performed, it was almost time to announce one winner. Everyone was interested in me. They all wanted to know what music video I did, what was it like, and where was that taken place. I explained everything and they were amazed. That was when it was time to announce a winner.

"This winner is chosen from Stoneybrook High School. That winner who is staying here for another week is Mary Anne Spier," announced a judge.

Wow! I came on the stage.

"Congratulations," commented a judge.

"Thanks," I smiled.

The judge gave me a blue ribbon. They were all applauding for me. I would be the only one to be staying here while the others would leave tomorrow morning. This is going to be exciting! It's only ten- five in our time-in London. But Dad is at work until six. I could call him there. I dialed his work number and Cindy picked up. Muriel was with me so she can talk to her mom.

"Stamford Law Office," said Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy," I said.

"You're back from the contest already?" asked Cindy.

"Yes. It just ended. I won," I said with a smile.

"Good for you!" exclaimed Cindy cheerfully.

"I know. Want to talk to Muriel before you can put Dad on?" I asked. "She's here with me."

"That's a good idea," agreed Cindy.

She and Muriel chatted for a bit. Then, she put Dad on.

"Did I hear my girlfriend won?" asked Dad.

"You did. So, I'm staying here for another week while everyone else would leave tomorrow morning," I replied.

"You must be lucky to do so," said Dad.

"I sure am," I said as we laughed.


	7. Mary Anne Gets Interviewed

The next day, I remained in London while the other crew went back to their hometowns. I had permission to stay on my own and I feel lucky on that. I get to go on a tour, get interviewed next week, and so on.

I could hardly wait to do all that- except for one thing: I'm nervous about being interviewed. Luckily, that's not until Thursday- the day before I leave to go back home, so I'm not worried about that right now. I was supposed to have my posterboard with me while being interviewed. I hope there wouldn't be a lot of people since I'm very shy.

That afternoon, I went on a trolley for a tour. It's very nice I'm in Meredith's former hometown. I remembered I saw all this when I first came, but I didn't care because I enjoy going on tours- especially when they got a new site I haven't seen yet. In fact, I invited Meredith to stay with me and the teacher approved and loved the idea since I get to have a friend or a sibling with me anyway, which is how I chose Meredith since she was the one who grew up here.

"I heard you don't have to worry about being interviewed in front of everyone. It would just you, me watching you, and the reporters," said Meredith.

"Oh, good," I said.

I was glad to hear that! We saw everything together from the trolley. The best part was the park. We decided to stop there for awhile. We love going through there on a nice day. We stayed for an hour before we got on another trolley to go through London some more. We went back to the hotel two hours later to have dinner there.

It was nice when it was just the two of us. It doesn't usually happen that way either. But we didn't care. We have fun anyway. Only I haven't been sleeping very well for the past few nights while staying there lately because I would wake up from a bad dream- the news about the car crash still bothers me. It's hard to forget about it.

Thankfully, I did the night before the interview otherwise I'd probably be too tired to answer the questions. I'm glad Meredith was the one who told me to try to forget about it. On Thursday, I was getting to be interviewed. Meredith was right about just being me, herself, and the reporters.

"We just want to ask you a few questions before we take a few pictures of you," said the reporter.

"Okay," I said.

"Can you tell us what your posterboard is all about?" asked the reporter.

"It's on actresses and actors that were born and a few of came to the United States or died around here. Two movies that I know took place like Lindsey Lohan's version of _The Parent Trap _and _Annie: A Royal Adventure_. My adopted sister, Meredith Sousa, grew up before coming to Stoneybrook, Connecticut to stay with my family as an exchanged student. This is a picture of her parents and younger sister," I explained showing it to them. "The other place included Buckingham Palace. It's a beautiful place. In fact, that's where I had a music video more than two weeks ago."

"How did you feel when you learned you were coming here to peform your winning posterboard?" asked the reporter.

"I was excited when I found out I won. I was one of four students out of the whole school since the principal was announcing it from ninth to twelfth grade," I replied.

"You also came here when you won the first time when you were in middle school. What did it feel like?" asked the reporter.

"It's true that I did. I couldn't believe it at the time and now, I'm here during high school," I answered.

"How you feel after you learned that you won here last week?" asked the reporter.

"I was shocked especially this is my second time that I won here. I'm glad I get to stay here all week to do everything," I said.

"This is the final question. Would you do it again next year?" asked the reporter.

"It all depends if the principal or the history teacher likes the project or not," I answered."I wouldn't care if I didn't get it the third time as you long as you have a fun time."

"Thank you. May we take a picture of you with the posterboard in it?" asked the reporter.

"Sure," I responded.

That's what they did.

"Thank you for your time," said the reporter. "Have a safe flight home tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said.

The reporters left.

"You were wonderful. I knew you could do it," said Meredith.

"Me, too," I said. "I had a fun week. I can't believe we'd be going home tomorrow already."

"I know," agreed Meredith.

That night, we were getting ready to leave for the train, which leaves the station at eight-thirty in the morning. We would need to get up at six and leave the hotel before seven to give us time to wait for the train. We had an early dinner. At eight, we got ready for bed and went to bed an hour later.


	8. The Celebration!

The next day, Meredith and I were at the train station when the train showed up. After everyone got off, we went in it. Then, at eight-thirty, the train started to leave to head for Stoneybrook. That afternoon, we were in the snack area to have lunch. We both had a cheeseburger with chips and Sprite. We got back home the following day.

We took a taxi home. We went inside. It was only after eight anyway, so the others might be in bed. Meredith decided to go lie down for a bit. I did, too, for that matter only I stayed in the living room. We decided to unpack our suitcases later on. I was asleep on the couch when Dad came down an hour later. He probably noticed I was home because when he noticed I was sleeping, he covered me and left the living room to let me sleep for awhile.

Meredith was already up at the time.

"Did you girls had a fun week in London?" asked Dad in a low voice.

"We did," replied Meredith.

"That's good. I would like to hear more about it when Mary Anne gets up," said Dad.

"Okay. We both decided to lie down when we got home since we were up since seven this morning," said Meredith.

I didn't get up until around ten-thirty.

"Hi, peanut," said Dad.

"Hi, Daddy," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I heard you both had a fun time," said Dad.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I want to hear about your week in London," said Dad.

"I got interviewed the day before we left," I said. "I was nervous, but I did just fine."

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "Before that, we went on a tour for the whole London. I get to go on a private tour at the Buckingham Palace."

"That must be fun," said Dad.

"I told them that's where I was when I did my video," I said. "They were impressed about that. They asked for my autograph."

"I bet they were," agreed Dad.

"They even asked me about everything," I said. "They took a picture of me standing outside of the Buckingham Palace. They said they'll mail it to me, so I gave them our address. I can't see to wait to see it."

"Me either," said Meredith. "She felt famous there."

"I also can't wait to tell Cam about that when I see him Monday," I said. "He knew I was in London for an extra week."

"I bet he would want to hear about your London trip," said Dad.

"That's what he said to me," I said.

"Are you anxious to meet the new limo driver?" asked Dad.

"A little, Cam told me Mr. James is nice even though it's not the same without Mr. Hall," I answered.

"I bet," said Dad.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can manage though," I said.

At least Cam and I would continue to go to the recording studios, that's all I care about. I also told Dad I had trouble sleeping until Wednesday.

"I can sleep better now. Meredith told me to pretend it didnt happen and it worked," I said.

"That was a good idea," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

"So, you don't need to see Dr. Reece now?" asked Dad.

"No," I answered.

"If you change your mind, let me know. Are you going to focus in school? That's what I'm concerned about," said Dad.

"I'll be fine. Meredith helped me out that by using the same advice to help to keep my grades up," I said. "So, I'm not worried about that. If it wasn't for Meredith, I would not know what to and I would still have those bad dreams."

On Monday, at school, everyone else congratulated me for winning.

"You're in the newspaper!" exclaimed Marci.

"I am?" I asked.

That was when I noticed she was right.

"This is so cool," I said.

I noticed it was from the other day. They all wanted me to sign autographs including all of my friends. They even had a party for me in the lunch area, so there was no classwork or homework for me for that day. I was the luckiest person in the world.

Later, I met Mr. James and he was very nice. On the way, I told Cam all about it and the party.

"I noticed you were in the paper," said Cam. "It's cool that they held a party just for you."

"It was the principal's idea," I said. "He has done it with the others before. The contest is held every year and all of the students enjoy doing it."

"Even the ones who are being held back like Muriel?" asked Cam.

"Yes. Everyone is welcome to do so," I said. "In fact, they all have to do it. I didn't mind doing it at all since I did it last time."

Later, at Claudia's, no one was there.

"Am I here on the wrong day?" I asked myself being puzzled.

That was when a closet door was creaking and when I turned, the girls shouted, "Surprise!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"We can celebrate while doing the club," said Kristy.

"I like that idea," I smiled.

"It was my idea this time," added Kristy.

We laughed.

"What a surprise," I said as we kept giggling.

We had a fun time doing the party. After the meeting, my family told me we should celebrate tomorrow after I come back from the recording studios. The next day, that's what we did after Mr. James brought me home and had a great time. They surprised me by taking me to Stamford Fan Zone. I was shocked. My stepgrandparents were there. Then, I spotted Grandma Verna.

"Grandma Verna," I said as I went to hug her.

"I heard you won, so I came down to surprise you when they invited me to have dinner with you all," said my grandmother.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know what to say," I said.

The dinner was good. I get decide what to do next. I choose the mall. So, we did. We saw a movie and didn't go back home until two to three hours later. I was tired when we got back, so I got into my nightgown and went to bed at nine. I'm glad that I won and had a fun day.

The End


End file.
